nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Fratellanza del Serpente
Il termine Fratellanza del Serpente fu coniato da William Bramley, pseudonimo di un avvocato californiano, autore nel 1989 del libro The Gods of Eden (Gli Dei dell'Eden) sottotitolato "The chilling truth about extraterrestrial infiltration and the conspiracy to keep humandkind in chains" (L'agghiacciante verità sull'infiltrazione extraterrestre e la cospirazione per schiavizzare il genere umano), termine utilizzato negli scritti dei fautori della Teoria del complotto e nella saggistica specializzata, nei testi di Zecharia Sitchin e David Icke per citarne alcuni. Nella sua opera, Bramley descrive questa organizzazione come antichissima, infatti lui stesso sostiene essere stata fondata dal Dio EA, conosciuto anche con il nome di Enki, che, in disaccordo con gli esseri della sua stessa specie Le teorie definiscono questa specie come Draconiana. Questo termine deriverebbe dal fatto che questa razza aliena è arrivata dalla costellazione di alpha draconis appartenente alla costellazione del Drago, cercò di salvaguardare le conoscenze esoteriche extraterresti per promulgarle al genere umano, consentendogli così di conseguire l'evoluzione spirituale Per tenere soggiogato il genere umano i Draconiani non potevano permettere che l’uomo evolvesse spiritualmente sia in quegli anni che in futuro, senza soluzione di continuità. Le tesi di Bramley sviluppano quanto sostenuto dallo studioso e scrittore israeliano Zecharia Sitchin. Sitchin ipotizza, in totale antitesi alle teorie evoluzionistiche darwiniane, che il genere umano sia frutto di manipolazioni genetiche da parte di extraterrestri sulla base di antiche leggende risalenti ai Sumeri ed a scritture ebraiche in cui si racconta che gli Alieni, chiamati Nefilim modificarono geneticamente l'homo erectus ed accoppiandosi successivamente con la loro creazione, diedero origine all'attuale genere umano. La “visione cospirativa della storia” di Bramley spiega che lo scopo di questo esperimento era di creare una razza schiava, da utilizzare come forza-lavoro su un isolato pianeta di una remota galassia a disposizione di una civiltà extraterrestre. Le condizioni di mantenimento di questa situazione prevedevano quindi di tenere la razza umana in perenne conflitto interno bloccandone le potenzialità. La Fratellanza del Serpente, nota anche nel periodo egiziano come Ordine del Serpente, ed il cui nome originario è Ordine del Drago Nonostante venga chiamato in modi diversi, sembra che il nome originario di questa Organizzazione, sia Ordine del Drago. Questo deriva dal termine "Draconiano" che identifica per l'appunto la razza extraterrestre alla quale queste teorie fanno appartenere il Dio Ea non ebbe un grande successo, poiché fu immediatamente bloccata dagli stessi Draconiani che, invece di distruggerla, né dissolsero gli obiettivi originali lasciandogli solo compiti di dominio rivolti verso gli stessi uomini che avrebbero dovuto aiutare. Dalle stesse fonti risulta che successivamente, attraverso un accordo con le stesse entità Draconiane, solo ad un piccolissimo gruppo dell'Ordine originario, fu concesso di dare origine ad una potente società segreta e portare avanti gli scopi originali, ma rivelandosi solo ciclicamente ed in particolari periodi storici precedentemente pattuiti. A concordare con questa tesi, approfondendola ed ampliandone le implicazioni teologiche e politiche è stato l'illustre studioso di psicologia e simbolismo esoterico Michael Tsarion che, in un intervista rilasciata a Radice Live, ipotizza una connessione tra la Fratellanza del Serpente ed il Faraone Akhenaton che lui stesso definisce come il primo vero monoteista della storia. Sintetizzando il contenuto dell'intervista possiamo riportare la sua convinzione, supportata da lunghi ed attenti studi, che lo stesso Faraone fu un iniziato della Fratellanza con base operativa a Luxor così come numerosi membri della sua famiglia. Secondo Tsarion, sarebbe proprio questo il motivo per cui le moderne società segrete e le stesse corporazioni e governi, utilizzano nella loro simbologia elementi egizi. Note Bibliografia * Il Libro Perduto del Dio Enki, Zecharia Sitchin * The Gods of Eden, William Bramley Collegamenti Esterni * http://www.redicecreations.com * http://www.sitchin.com * http://www.williambramley.com Fonti * Categoria:David Icke Categoria:Teorie del complotto Categoria:Ufologia Categoria:Zecharia Sitchim